Bittersweet
by halas
Summary: Angsty thoughts ....hidden meanings...perfect perfectees...truth.....sucky summary but a great story...as usual you can chose the characters...give it a try..please READ AND REVIEW!...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: XD Sup readers? As you all know the GW characters don't belong to me and suing me would be of no use so let's go on….

You guys can chose as usual who ever you want to be the main character and I would (again as usual) really love it if you review and tell me who you chose as the character angsting…..This fic is part of the BITTERSWEET series…..all comments, flame or ice will be appreciated, I'm still new at this….It was created when I was in a veryyyyyy angsty mood so please no complains about that…It isn't exactly related to GW but if you read it carefully, you'll find a lot of hidden meanings ..so… now I'll go on and complete my earlier promise….enjoy……

_COLOURS_

Blue on black or red on white. These are the colors I really want to see. I turn to history. Plenty of colors. But none I want. No crimson on brilliant white. Snort. Of course not. No blue on black either. Just other combinations. Purple and black, orange and black, green and black. Too many to tell but no blue black. No. No one is ever calm on death.

The ones who are are called crazy and hidden from view. Hidden to shame and hidden not to shame. White on black. Black on white. Who can really tell us what's right? No white on black either. Just the opposite. How strange. You hide the truth too down to let show but want others to find it. To dredge it up from your murky surface. Who will go there now?

Me? I put it hidden from view with clues and hidden meanings for those who understand and want to know. But I know they won't ever come. Such don't exist anymore. You hide behind a lie. I hide behind the truth. There is no better mask than that now for no one expects the truth.

Be gone from my sight you monster they cry. Not from outside but on the inside surely. Why? Why are you like this? Don't you remember you created this? Molded me like this. Prayed for this. Cried for this. Then won't want what you wanted? It isn't this easy. You can't reject me now. You know it. It hurts. So you mold me again. Why create this cycle to take and give pain. Truth is blind, huh. Then I am blind too. Then how can I see what's hidden to see. I have more senses than one now. $ I was always better. You see, I can see. Truth hurts. But not to me. You want what you want. I ask for what I need.

AUTHORS NOTE

$ It's true that blind people have sharper senses and even a sixth sense…

If you have stuck to this emo story then I assume you understand the many hidden meanings….It would be great to know what you made out of it…If you see any errors don't hesitate to tell me….I'm not perfect like 01….but anyway… I have posted…. And it really feels great to get this off my chest….to the many readers out there REVIEW… I know you're reading my stories and would really love it of you guys actually review…. I 'll try my best to review to those who did to me…..thanks for putting up with me…now… PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON!… it's very appealing I know…


	2. Change

Disclaimer :- Don't sue…it's of no use… I don't own nothing…P.S GW does not belong to me.

Changing Skies

...

...

...

Changing wonders…

The changing skies…

As usual, thought changes in more than one places. A child sees blue skies with white cotton balls rolling around in it…..at night, he marvels at the twinkling stars, believing I more than the truth...in hidden and concealed fairytales ….growing older…amazement fades as routine becomes routine….bright day into dark night into bright day…too balnd to notice, to understand the beauty now ….. the glowing stars grow from imaginary lands and wonderful creatures to balls of dense gas …. The new truths emerge…. Science opens minds to the truth and removes the wonder aswell …. The changing skies change in our mind … space goes obsolete……the skies' mystery is removed …. Stripped to it's glory but with removal of pride ….. the cotton balls give way to more and the sky gives limits …. …the boundaries bound …. longing to pass but failing due to loyalty … we rise to the sky but the mother earth pulls us down …. Refusing to let go ….. saying we are doing wrong ….. honor binds not refines …. Thinking changes …. Skies change ….but routine remains routine …. and the sky remains same …. The cycle begins …

...

...

...

AN:-

Well, how do you like it? It's been along time since I last posted ( I hate typing! ) so I apologize. Please drop a review even if it's a measly word or two.Thanks for reading and hope you like it... Halas


End file.
